


Tweek's Present

by Midnite521



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Tweek's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: Tweek wants to go ice skating for his birthday even though Craig is kinda terrible at it





	Tweek's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't I just great coming up with titles and summaries lol  
> Got this idea and thought it would be cute  
> (Couldn't really think of how to end it so I hope the ending's okay)

“I still don’t get why you’d pick to go ice skating on your birthday. I mean, I’m pretty sure there are more fun things to do. And warmer.” He mumbled at the end as Tweek dragged him towards the pond with a smile on his face and ice skates in one hand. 

 

“Oh come on, Craig! It’ll be fun, why not try it?” He stopped near the bench, letting go of Craig’s hand as he sat down and started to put his ice skates on. “And you  _ said  _ I could pick what I wanted to do on my birthday remember? So ice skating it is.” Craig rolled his eyes before taking a seat next to the energetic blond, huffing slightly as he started untying his shoes as well.

 

“Since when did you know how to ice skate Tweek? I’ve never seen you skate before.”

 

“I started a few years after we started dating. I didn’t really have anything else to do after working if you were busy so I just started coming here.” After finishing with one foot, he switched to the other as he continued to speak. “It’s really relaxing for me since I don’t need to think for a little while- plus it’s not so bad after you get used to it!”

 

“But I’ve never even done this before.” Craig complained slightly. “Do you really expect me to not fall on my ass as soon as I step onto the pond?” 

 

Tweek chuckled softly as he finished with his other foot, standing up as he looked to the pond before looking back to his somewhat annoyed boyfriend. “Nope, definitely expecting you to fall a few times. All it takes is a little practice though, and I can help you with that!” As Craig finished up with tying his skates, he looked up at the blond with a skeptical look on his face. 

 

“Is that so.” He stated monotonously. Tweek huffed a little as he pouted (Which in all honesty Craig thought was adorable).

 

“Yes, Craig, I can. Look, I could even go first so you can see how I do it! Just watch me, okay? Then I’ll come and help you.” Without giving him a chance to respond, Tweek made his way onto the ice, moving slowly at first and making his way around. Craig watched in awe, his chin resting on his hand while an amused look made its way  onto his face as he watched his boyfriend move gracefully on the ice for a few minutes as he then started skating backwards, twirling around every now and then. He eventually made his way back over to Craig before reaching a hand out for him to grab onto.

 

“See? It’s not so bad. You ready?” Craig looked out at the pond again before letting out a quiet sigh and nodding. At this, Tweek beamed before pulling Craig along to the edge, holding him steady. “Just don’t let go, okay?”

 

“Trust me, I don’t plan to.” He answered, laughing under his breath nervously, his grip on Tweek’s hand tightening as they stepped onto the ice. He held his breath as they slowly moved forward, his heart beating rapidly against his ribs as he silently pleaded with himself to not fall and embarrass himself. As fate would have it though, after almost already losing his balance a few times, he gasped and let out a curse as he accidentally tripped over himself, hearing Tweek let out a little yelp as he pulled them both down. He groaned as his eyes screwed shut instinctively in pain.

 

“Looks like I need more practice.” He joked weakly, letting out a laugh before he opened his eyes to what looked like a wide-eyed Tweek with a flushed look on his face just above him, inches away. He smirked slightly as he realized why. “Well, would you look at that.” 

 

Tweek rolled his eyes as he let out a breath. “Told you you’d fall. Are you alright Craig?”

 

“Mhm. Especially with you on top of me right now.” Craig responded, laughing when Tweek’s face reddened and he glared down at him. 

 

“Craig!” 

 

“Seeing you get all flustered is just adorable.” He teased. He then cupped Tweek’s face in his hands gently, pulling him close as he pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling away with a blush as Tweek looked at him in surprise. “Sorry, I uh…” He cleared his throat nervously. “I probably should have asked.”

 

Tweek smiled slightly before giving Craig a shy kiss back. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” He mumbled against his lips. “I just didn’t think you’d do it so suddenly.”

 

At this, Craig smirked as he chuckled. “Does this count as a present then?”

 

“Yes.” Tweek said as they kissed one more time before pulling away as Craig lightly pecked Tweek’s nose, making him blush again.

 

“We should probably get going. Unless you wanna keep laying on the ice.” 

 

“Yeah, we should probably head back. It’s starting to get dark anyways.” Tweek agreed as he carefully pushed himself up, pulling Craig up with him. “Um, d-did you maybe want to stay the night?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Since it’s your birthday and all.” Craig answered as they put their shoes back on. As they walked to the house, Tweek leaned into the taller boy as he rested his head on his shoulder.


End file.
